Sleepless Nights
by Silverceil
Summary: Injured and stuck in a hospital bed, Sasuke gets a visit from a certain blond in the middle of the night. Collection of related one-shots about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and their nights together.
1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Notes: **I decided to post short related one-shots about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship revolving in one way or another to their nights together. Some will be more humorous while others will sway towards the hurt/comfort category, all the while being very fluffy/romantic in nature.

Since these are technically "one-shots", they can all be read separately or as a whole. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its awesome characters.

**Title:** Sleepless Nights

**By:** Silverceil

**Manga:** Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Injured and stuck in a hospital bed, Sasuke gets a visit from a certain blond in the middle of the night. Established relationship. One-Shots.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepless Nights<strong>

By: Silverceil

Sasuke stared up at the familiar white ceiling of the room and closed his eyes. He could still feel the numbing pain near his ribs where he remembered being stabbed a few hours ago, but the ebbing sensation wasn't really what kept him awake. He just couldn't sleep.

Heaving a sigh, he tried turning to his side, but stopped as pain shot down his spine at the movement. Giving up on comfort, the raven shifted back onto his back and almost grumbled in frustration. It was during lonely nights like this that he missed the company of a certain blond the most, that he wished he could feel his warm arms wrapped around his waist before drifting off to sleep. It wasn't that he was overly romantic, god forbid his Uchiha-ness would never allow it, but he had slowly come to depend on the blond, to trust him and love him.

A ruffling of cloth was suddenly heard near the window and he quickly reached his hand out for a kunai, only to grimace as the action pulled at his wound. Blinking back the pain, he turned to see cerulean blue eyes staring back at him.

"What are you doing?" he gasped before relaxing back into the hospital bed.

A smile curled up the blond's lips, "Sneaking in."

Sasuke almost smiled back. "What's wrong with the door?"

Naruto jumped inside and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well," he began. "You weren't supposed to notice."

Sasuke snorted, "Because you weren't making it obvious."

The blond zeroed in and made an action to hit the raven before stopping and putting his fist down. The slight pout that graced his lips made Sasuke feel like kissing it away. His fingers itched to ruffle the soft blond locks, but he knew he couldn't move, so he sighed. "Why are you here?" he finally asked.

A broad grin lit Naruto's face, "To bother you."

"You're doing a great job."

"Good to know," said the blond as he moved to climb into the bed with him, carefully shifting his weight to minimize movement before settling down next to his partner. Glancing down at Sasuke, Naruto leaned in on his elbows and smiled, "You know what I missed the most?" he finally said.

Sasuke looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, "Do tell."

"This," said Naruto before carefully wrapping his arms around the raven's waist.

"You missed potentially killing me?" Sasuke couldn't help pointing out; though he was glad the blond had been cautious. He felt Naruto stiffen for a second before relaxing and felt the blond rest his chin on his head.

A few moments passed before he heard Naruto speak again, "I missed being with you."

Dark eyes softened at the words and he reached his hand out to pull the blankets to cover the blond before leaning up to kiss Naruto's waiting lips.

"Me too," he whispered and snuggled his face into the warmth of the blond's neck, feeling his lover shiver at the touch.

If he was to stay awake until Naruto made his way to his bedside every time, Sasuke figured he'd gladly spend sleepless nights waiting for his rowdy blond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Moonlight Thoughts

**Author's Notes: **This one-shot is one of slight hurt/comfort with a romantic touch. I got the idea of reversing their situations and quickly jot it down. So here it is! :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, but would love to.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Thoughts<strong>

By: Silverceil

Sasuke stood in the dark streets as he quickly scanned his surroundings, noting the lack of life around him. Carefully leaping up onto a nearby house, he made his way from one roof top to the next with skilled ease. Keeping his steps silent to any prying ears, he increased his speed despite his tired state. His mind reeled with thoughts on a certain blond and dread burned beneath the surface of his skin.

Barely steeling his emotions under the placid cover of his Uchiha calmness, Sasuke came to a stop beside the large building of Konaha's only hospital. His onyx eyes glanced up its tall walls and paused at a window on its third floor, where he could feel the faint throb of familiar chakra.

He had just returned from a month-long mission in the Land of Earth and was quite exhausted from the trip. The sky was already dark by his arrival back to Konoha and he had decided to give his report in the morning, secretly eager for a restful night with Naruto by his side. The Uchiha knew that the blond was due back from his own mission a few days before him and only that pleasing fact kept him awake as he strode towards their shared apartment.

Things only turned to the worst, however, when he discovered a neatly written note left for him on a table in clear sight. His thoughts were already racing through his mind at the absence of a certain blond, but the written words only confirmed his fears; Naruto was injured.

Before long, he found himself standing in a quiet hospital room, slightly out of breath. He had dashed towards the place as fast as he could, having complete disregard to the fact that visiting hours had ended long ago. Making sure to keep in the shadows, Sasuke kept his chakra masked and glanced around the room before his eyes rest upon the still form of his blond.

Silently walking over to Naruto's bedside, he took in the sickly pale shade of his skin and the square-shaped bandage hiding the three distinctive scars on the right side of the blond's face. Sasuke let his gaze wander down and noted the slight bump in the blanket around the shinobi's left foot, a clear sign of the cast encasing his fractured leg.

Closing his eyes for a short moment, the Uchiha looked down again at the battered shape of his love and slowly lift a hand to brush it along Naruto's other cheek in a soft caress. It had been a long while since Sasuke had seen the blond so vulnerable and defenceless. So far away were the times of grave danger that he had almost forgotten that Naruto would not always be able to grin at him in his own carefree way, to brighten his days with his presence when he felt the pull of his darker thoughts take over his mind.

Now, as he watched the small laboured breaths leave Naruto's parted lips, Sasuke could feel the dreadful clutches of fear cloud his mind and leave him slightly trembling at the thoughts. It was then that a slight stir of movement caught his attention and he watched with anticipation as blonde lashes fluttered open, revealing cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey," Naruto croaked at Sasuke, his voice rough from sleep as the blond took in the tired appearance of the young Uchiha. His raven hair was wind-blown by obvious running and his breathing was quicker than normal. Aside from the slight tremble the blond could feel through the touch of Sasuke's warm palm against his cheek, the Uchiha looked as calm as always.

It was only when Naruto turned his gaze down to Sasuke's tired yet beautiful face that he saw the pain gleaming through the man's dark eyes. It was not often that he witnessed such emotions cross his lover's placid features and it hurt to know that he had been the cause.

"I'm sorry," he softly apologized and turned his head to fully face the Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in response and Naruto suddenly felt his warm hand leave his face. A tinge of disappointment hit him at the absence, but he watched on as the man turned to grab a nearby chair. He then carefully lifted the seat up and placed it beside the bed before sitting down.

Naruto waited a few moments, but Sasuke made no signs of movement and only contended himself with staring into emptiness, as if lost in his own thoughts.

"No cuddling?" Naruto finally said and weakly chuckled as Sasuke turned to scowl at him.

"You're in no condition," the older man chided, giving him a small glare for good measure.

Naruto childishly pouted at the warning and opened his mouth to argue when a fit of coughing rattling his weak frame. He immediately heard a small sound of chair scrapping ground, but was unable look up to see Sasuke's actions as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Clearing his throat when he felt his body calm again, Naruto tried to speak but was stopped by Sasuke as the man gave him a slight squeeze to his uninjured shoulder.

"Stop," the Uchiha almost pleaded, slight panic coating his voice. "Talk to me later," he added when he was sure the blond was listening to him.

Naruto blinked for a second and stayed quiet, his wide eyes resting upon Sasuke's stiff form. He took in the chair that was pushed too far away in the brunet's rush to stand and could make out faint lines of concern etched into the man's features. After a short while, Sasuke composed his expression and turned to reach out and bring his seat back into place.

Naruto watched him quietly sit down before letting his blue eyes flutter shut, curling his lips into a small smile. "Then hold my hand," he gently murmured, breaking the silence.

Sasuke frowned at the blond, but nonetheless reached out and slowly intertwined their fingers. Resting his elbows on the side of Naruto's bed, Sasuke carefully brought their entwined hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon the blond's knuckles.

He heard Naruto heave a small sigh at the action and felt the blond sink deeper into the creaking mattress of the hospital bed. Moments passed as he watched the small rise and fall of the blond's chest. Before long, Naruto's breathing stabilized into a one of peaceful slumber and he glanced up to see the content look on his partner's face. His lips stretched into a rare smile at the sight.

"Don't worry me like that, dobe," Sasuke whispered before resting his head against their joined hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What would you like to read next? I'm thinking about posting a more humorous one-shot next. Or would you guys rather another hurt/comfort?

Otherwise, reviews keep me motivated! :)


End file.
